


Viktor Nikiforov and The Moment of Truth

by welcometomystic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Multi, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Soulmate AU, Victor spelled Viktor, and I can make up extra characters as I see fit for that reason okay, and there’s like no one other than like Krum and Karkaroff mentioned by name from Durmstrang anyway, so don’t judge me okay, this is in that limbo before the next gen kids but after Harry and them, this is set in the future, yeah you heard me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometomystic/pseuds/welcometomystic
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, the headmasters and committees of all the major magical schools decide to convene and have a long discussion about the future of schooling for magical folk. Headmaster McGonagall proposes that the schools should make a better effort to form lasting connections with each other, fostering both unityanddiversity among students. It is agreed, then, that, once a year, representatives and students from all major schools of witchcraft and wizardry will meet and have a celebration. Along with this, neighboring schools will allow foreign exchange students and study abroad programs—like muggle schools have—along with inviting each other to their formal events, which will now be hosted yearly, like Hogwarts’ own Yule Ball.Now, what does this mean for our Viktor and Yuuri? Well, the two are now old enough that the new expectations among schools are affecting their lives as students and as young adults.This is the story of two young boys meeting and falling in love in the world’s most famous magical school, though that does not mean that there are no bumps along the way.





	Viktor Nikiforov and The Moment of Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have made a lot of changes to the canon of both fandoms for this AU to exist. I hope that is not an issue for anyone. However, if there are any major inconsistencies, please let me know and I will do what I can to fix or work around the situation.
> 
> As always, kudos are appreciated and comments are a blessing. I hope you all enjoy! Please, do not hesitate to contact me, as I am as eager as ever to hear from you all <3 Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Chris make a plan.
> 
> (This is basically just an excerpt but I don’t have access to my computer right now and the draft is about to be deleted from the site so I apologize for how short it is. I will be adding more/writing a new chapter soon.)

While Durmstrang maintains their aloof reputation through a worryingly low number of visitors to Hogwarts each year, Viktor has always had a fascination with the famed school. Sadly, he has been unable to go for the past 4 years due to the insistence of Yakov, his skating coach, that even a week’s absence will throw Viktor off his game. Of course, Yakov also tells Viktor that staying up late on his phone will fry his brain like an egg in a hot pan, and that hasn’t happened yet, so Viktor doesn’t entirely believe him. Nevertheless, he needs a guardian’s signature to be allowed on the boat, and all his past attempts to sneak onboard have failed tremendously. Perhaps he could convince Yuri to forge Yakov’s signature for him. The third year had done it once before to sneak away and see his creepy boyfriend in Kazakhstan, and would most certainly do it again if he felt so inclined, so maybe Viktor could bribe the little rebel into helping him just this once.

You see, Viktor was starting to become desperate. He had, ever since his second year, a certain pull to the school, one that resided deep in his chest, somewhere near his heart. Hogwarts was calling to him, demanding his presence, though he hadn’t the slightest clue why. Yakov didn’t believe him when he told the older man, stating that Viktor just wanted to slack off and party with the British kids. In fact, no one believed him. No one but his Divination professor, Alexeev. When Viktor had confided in the man, Professor Alexeev’s eyes went as wide as saucers, and he had asked Viktor if the boy could have been mistaken. Viktor reassured him that he was absolutely certain there was a seemingly constant pull in his chest which sometimes worsened to an ache, that had manifested exactly upon his arrival to Durmstrang that year. Professor Alexeev took this particular detail into consideration, as that moment would have been similar to that of Hogwarts, as both schools had the same date planned as the beginning of the academic year. Professor Alexeev then took a moment for deep contemplation, for he was almost certain that he knew what had happened, but was also convinced that Viktor should be too young for this to take place. Not only was it incredibly rare, but it usually occurred later in life. A twelve year old should not be experiencing this. And yet, here Viktor was, in his office, demanding that everything being said was true.

_ ”Viktor,” Professor Alexeev had started. “This is nothing to worry about. Not many people will understand what you are feeling right now, but do not be discouraged. What you are feeling is passionate, yes, but not malicious. It will get worse over time, until it suddenly gets better. However, I cannot tell you any more on the subject. If I do, I risk ruining this for you altogether, and I would never forgive myself for that.” _

_ ”But, Professor,” Viktor exclaimed. “Why won’t you tell me?! Is there something wrong with me?” _

_ Professor Alexeev laughed then, but not with malice. Instead, he seemed to be feeling a sort of endearment, like Viktor was being incredibly adorable at the moment. The twelve year old Nikiforov did not think this was a laughing matter, nor did he enjoy being seen as cute or adorable, but in hindsight he could certainly see why Alexeev thought as much. _

_ ”No, child. There is nothing wrong with you. In fact, everything is right with you. Too right, perhaps, but there is nothing wrong with these strange pulls and aches in your chest. That much, I can assure you, is certain.” Professor Alexeev replied before ruffling Viktor’s hair and walking off, leaving the boy behind in his now empty office. _

Now that Viktor was 15, and old enough to feel how much worse these aches could get, he’d had the resolve to do his own research into the matter. He was experiencing separation pains, according to the book he had found in the restricted section of Durmstrang’s main library. Separation pains due to the fact that, apparently, soulmates were a real thing that only existed for approximately .0024% of the earth’s entire population. Which was why Yakov had dismissed Viktor’s physical aches as being nothing more than sore muscles or his own imagination. Apparently, soulmates were so rare that people believed them to be a myth, as there had been no documented cases of such since the late 1400s. And here Viktor was, with a soulmate somewhere in the world, presumably Hogwarts, at this very moment. Of course, the book had also explained that these aches and pains were caused by being a substantial distance away from one’s soulmate. The pains get worse over time until one meets their other Half. Not only did Viktor learn this, but he also found that he was incredibly out of line in his dismissal of and minor hatred for Professor Alexeev after the man refused to say any more about the separation pains, as it is said that if a Half learns about their having a soulmate before they are ready, said Half might seek out their soulmate, causing a chain of events that could end in disaster. So, it is advised that the Half find out their state of being on their own. Even parents are advised not to tell their own children, out of fear that the child may lose their soulmate altogether.

While Viktor initially felt regret, he decided that he could possibly use this book, as well as his new knowledge, to convince _someone_ to help him board the boat to Hogwarts that would be departing in just a few days for the annual study abroad. Of course, witches, wizards, and other magical folk were allowed to study in Hogwarts without having to pay for their tuition, unlike those poor muggles, so Viktor really only needed an adult’s permission. Preferably Yakov’s, though Yakov wasn’t really his guardian any longer. The lines had become hazy after his parents’ death the year before, but Viktor wasn’t too keen to think about it, except that it eased his means of travel to Hogwarts, his means of meeting his soulmate.

”What is that you are reading, Viktor?” A smooth voice asked from over his shoulder.

Instead of jumping out of his skin as Viktor might have at that moment, were the individual anyone else, he instead rolled his eyes and leaned backward in his chair to ease the other boy’s reading.

Chris read a little of the contents before turning to Viktor. “Vitya, what is this?” He asked, his eyes slightly wider than normal and his lips set in a firm line.

”It’s true, Chris. Completely factual. I found it in the nonfiction shelves of the forbidden section.” Viktor replied before leaning in closer to Chris’ face, the younger boy leaning in as well, though only slightly, allowing Viktor to whisper to him, “I finally know what’s been ailing me! These aches, the constant pain: It’s my soulmate! They’re too far away, our bonding magic is too strong for the distance!”

Chris continued to stare for just a moment longer before his infamous grin, full of mischief, took hold. “Well then, Loverboy. Let’s find that man.”

Viktor’s grin matched Chris’ own as he tilted his head back once more, his long locks no doubt tickling Chris’ nose as the boys resumed their initial positions and contemplated how to sneak Viktor onto the Skelet Koroblya, the ship to Hogwarts, before it sets sail Friday morning.


End file.
